Quinn Hardy
Captain Quinn Hardy is a renegade Imperial Guard, once the pride of Burthorpe, now counted as scum amongst their ranks. Although Quinn is still an honourable man, he is still seen as a traitor. The reasons for his turn from faith began with his early childhood... Appearence and personality Quinn Hardy often displays a hard and unforgiving exterior, partly due to his soldiering career and partly because of his experiences, most of which he would rather forget. He is an excellent sharpshooter, and claims never to have missed a target in his life. Quinn has gingery-blonde, messy hair, and mutton chops to cover the sides of a scarred, but not unhandsome, face. He wears a normal soldiers leggings and chainmail, covered by a red tunic with white sleeves. He carries a specially converted turret crossbow with six rotating barrels, meaning he can fire up to six shots without having to reload, and even then he only needs to change the turret for another and he has another six shots at his disposal. Childhood Quinn was the youngest of three brothers and two sisters, born and raised in Witchaven. His two eldest brothers went off to work on the fishing platform, with intentions of returning once every six months for three weeks, Quinn never saw either of them again. Quinn's father was the local drunkard, a fisherman by trade but one who had not fished in a long time. He often beat his children, those who were left, and dwelt solely off their labour. Quinn and his remaining brother, Hugh, both of which were thirteen at the time, were fish-gutters, and worked at the local fishmongers, whilst their eldest sister, Alex, sold her body for money. Quinn's father failed to pay for Alex's funeral after one of her clients stabbed and and beat her to death one day. Quinn and Hugh decided to bury Alex by themselves, and kept her body under a blanket whilst they tioled for hours digging her grave. A small black wooden cross marks her grave, which stands on a small hill above the beech. The only sibling who managed to escape the grasp of Quinn's father was the only woman left in the family, and the only one who provided a proper motherly figure for Quinn, his sister, Lily. Lily had managed to escape the clutches of their father when she was fifteen and Quinn was merely five, she met a Temple Knight who was undercover, operating in Witchaven. He provided her with a weapon and money and she ran off to join the Falador Militia. Lily returned several times, without fail, once every month, not for her father's sake, but for the sake of Quinn and Hugh. She would come once every month without fail. Every time she returned she was a little wiser, stronger, and more majestic. Eventually she became a Temple Knight, and returned one day when Quinn was fifteen to find Hugh dead and her father mercilessly assailing Quinn with a butcher's knife. Lily slew the father she never loved before revealing to Quinn she was adopted, and was in fact half elf. She offered Quinn the chance to come with her to Falador, and he accepted. Quinn the Soldier Quinn journeyed with Lily for three weeks before reaching Falador, and his sister taught him much of what he knows about close quarters fighting. While it is true that the way Lily taught him led him to be more agile than strong, Quinn nevertheless flourished under her tutelage. When they reached Falador, Quinn immediately signed up for the City Militia, and started training with them. He saw his sister regularly, whenever she wasn't away on an assignment. Quinn felt that for the first time his life was getting by with a good end in sight, but he soon learned that life can be just as cruel as it was kind... Quinn the Mercenary Quinn, after only three years of his new life, during which he had moved in with his former adopted sister and become a stronger and more able soldier, not to mention discovered a talent for sharp shooting that rivalled even that of the best members of the legendary Ranger's Guild, found himself again at a loss when he was sent a letter one day explaining that Lily, his only surviving relative, if an adopted one, had gone missing in action on a mission into Morytania. Quinn became distraught, and decided to leave his life as a soldier behind. Quinn left his lodgings with only the sword his sister had gifted him, a rune Scimitar, and his chainmail and helmet, not to mention a small amount of money. He soon fell in with the wrong sort, a bunch of Bandits who dwelt near Varrock. Quinn lived a period of two more years as a thief and a bandit. He engaged in tasks such as stealing, killing, and other, unmentionable things. Eventually, Quinn's crimes caught up with him, and he was apprehended by a patrol of Imperial Guard and transported back to Falador and thrown in jail for a sentence of six months. Quinn the Guardsman After Quinn came out of prison, now a reformed man, he decided to travel to Burthorpe to visit those Guardsmen who had turned his life around six months before. After three days solid travelling he reached Burthorpe, and set about finding those few left who had turned him around. Most of the Guardsmen were hostile towards him, beleiving he had not turned his life around, and that he was trying to lead them on with honeyed words. As Quinn retired to the tavern with a bottle of whiskey, and started to dispair, when an occupant sitting at the table next to him started talking to Quinn. This man was Captain Mederick Osbourne, an Imperial Guard Captain who believed in fair play and that everyone deserved a second chance. He took Quinn under his wing, getting him into the Imperial Guard training programme and eventually getting him into Osbourne's own regiment. Quinn worked hard, putting his mind to nothing else but his job. He gradually managed to work his way up through the ranks to first leiutennant, serving alongside Captain Osbourne, not only as a Guardsman, but also as a trusted advisor and friend. Quinn told Osbourne his entire history, including the parts he would rather not mention. In doing this, he had gained Osbourne's trust. Osbourne judged that, even though he had committed crimes in the past, Quinn was a truly honest man to share it all with him. The Battle of Falador During the legendary battle for Falador, Quinn and Osbourne were amongst those Guardsmen who agreed to fight under Kara Meir's banner to save Falador. Quinn and Osbourne fought valiantly, slaying many enemies. both earned themselves special commendations for their bravery and valour, and both were awarded the ''King's Honour, ''a medal awarded only to the best of Guardsmen. Osbourne was given the chance to go off and lead his own division, but declined, instead saying "i'd rather lead me own lads than some school kids i never met an' don't know by name". Osbourne was allowed to make his Regiment into a special ops group, called the 4th Asgarnian Dragoons. The new amounts of freedom this gave to Quinn and the regiment as a whole allowed him to work on something he had designed during his time as a bandit, a new prototype of crossbow, the Turret Crossbow. Osbourne later had to retire from leading the Regiment, after an expedition into the Kharidian Desert left him blinded. He left command of the Regiment to Quinn, who later named his own Turret Crossbow "Medrick's Valour", after the former Captain. Fall from Grace Quinn commanded the 4th for a long time, before one fateful mission signalled his fall from grace and his denouncement from the ranks of the Imperial Guard. the 4th were dispatched to Karamja, on a routine patrol. Twenty were dispatched, nearly the entire regiment, with Quinn at their head. The patrol were nearly home and dry, having completed their patrol, when they were ambushed by a wandering band of Trolls. Only Quinn made it back alive, having tried to save as many of the men as he could. Those that did escape the ambush soon died of their wounds or of infection. Quinn returned to Burthorpe, alone, hungry, tired and half dead, however, his ordeal was not done yet. As Quinn returned, he was accused by many of running from battle and abandoning his men to die. Quinn knew such an accusation would not be overruled with no other witnesses to state otherwise. So before they could sentence him to execution, Quinn left Burthorpe, with only a few supplies and a pendant belonging to his adopted sister, who had dissapeared so many years before. As Quinn held the pendant in his hands, he felt in his heart that his sister, who had been the one person who had been there for him, who had gone missing in action years previously, couldn't be dead. Quinn has since been travelling to try and find his sister, wherever she may be. Category:characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Retired Category:Asgarnia